Dead Bites
by Shimigitsu
Summary: Thinking back, after meeting that white haired, on that certain night, under that moonlight, his hair camouflage like the silky sly wolf's mane. Eyes so cold and stares that can stab. Our lives had turned upside down since the very day we've met him. -Takashi Komura


Kaneki's POV...

Rattles of chains, inside the red bird's cage. Tiles creaking in vain and a hole created in rage. By my hands, I've finally got what he deserve, Jason, who had tortured me endlessly in his play room, had met his brutal and shameful end.

Glancing at his pathetic and weak self on the crater hole, I gave nothing but a mindful and disgusted thought. Memories surging in a quick flash. The times he'd cut of my finger and toes. Making me count down to 1000's by 7's. Torturing others and expecting the blame on me. I tried to hang on but even so, I've lost it.

Both body and mind, I was once a fragile, scrawny young college boy but now, I'm nothing more than just a made of excuse Monster and slowly, I've began falling deeper in the depths of despair, clinging on the final thread I have called hope. But now, I have become one, stronger, fiercer and a broken shell that's impossible to emit any emotions. Nor show any. Caged by doubt and chained by guilt.

Looking around the same cage dome above me, I gave no thought of what I'm about to do and just continued on walking. Each step, left and right, shackles of chains, rattling in motion as I walked barefooted. I feel...nothing now and at that exact moment, empty thoughts began to surge-no, it's beginning to increase than more just a thought. Memories, the ones I've sacrifice in order to become strong of what I am now.

Walking half way, a swirl of gas and air was up front me. Hues of blues and lavender, spiraling in motion, in a description of something unnatural. At first, I thought I was hallucinating, thinking this is nothing but my once again, sanity recollections. However, when I dip my hand at it, it left a freezing sensation. So cold, that I immediately got a frost bite on my finger tips. I flick my fingers away, observing and touching the actual cold on my fingers. I looked back at the portal, floating in a still form. Awaiting for me to pass through, gladly inviting me in to its unknown. Remembering about the obvious appearance, it was none other than a supernatural transportation you known in books or in TV or on Movies.

A portal...

I wasn't surprise, not even one glint of emotion spread through me. What's the use of staying in a panic rush? Its not like it'll help anything. I've encountered all sorts of events and all aren't that friendly to remember, however, this one event is very new to me. Yet the thought of the supernatural events raise my question in a whole new level.

If this is real then, would I be transported to somewhere?

This time, my whole hand was through the portal, frozen stiff but hot warmth. It felt so weird to feel such a mixed temperature. I was having reluctant thoughts, but then, out of my complex yet obvious decision, I released out a exhausted sigh and took one last glance at my torture dome. I'll never come back to this place. No- better yet, forget that this world had even exist. l'll rather take my chances with this portal. And so, without any second thoughts to hold me back, I walked through the said portal.

Anywhere else is enough, enough to leave this horrible reality...

A force of uncertainty. My motion of walking, continues on. Bright light was up my view and I continued on nonetheless as then that bright light had blinded me. The caged dome from where I was was, had magically replaced into a clear blue, night-ish sky. The metallic chair and chains where I was tortured, turned into houses while the bloody checkered floors was now a road and right now, as I stood quietly, observing around. I was in a unknown street.

Where am I? This is Japan right? I look at the post above me, where you can see a name printed on it. [???street] So I was still on Japan, Tokonosu City even. Huh..I'm so far out in Tokyo but why can't I smell any people in here? Though I can smell the faint aroma near me. Should they all be in their house? Or could it be that they're avoiding to go outside? The second part is likely a good reason but why? Just what's outside that they took shelter? However, aside from the smell inside the house, I'm picking up something, a kind of a rotten odor.

This smell..its near..

Trying to put up ways to figure things out, not long after that, my enhanced ears, had picked up a sound.

Tap Tap Tap.

Footsteps, there's someone here. Stopping to hear the sounds, it was beginning to come closer. I looked back, it was foggy but I can make out a figure among the grey mist. Finally a person, I wonder what happened in this place? I looked around the place, inspecting how silent and dead the place looked while I quietly walked towards to what I can say is a man as he as well walked towards me. Seems like I got his attention.

Walking towards the said man, the man was giving out a stiff posture towards me till then, after some runs, I began to think about the mans anonymous behavior. The closer I get, the more I find it strange about my encounter with the man. Realizing a feeling, I slowed my actions on hold. Something's not right about this person and personally, he was giving a creepy kind of feeling that somehow made me think.

How weird. His eyes were blank white and wounds that could extremely kill. Instant death but still alive. If I were the me, I could slide this off as another dream but the me now, to which I have accepted the cruel reality, I wasn't imagining this. Blood was oozing down on his stomach. His whole body was shaking madly, like a puppet without strings, trying to walk properly but couldn't. His moans so ragged as if he hadn't drank anything and the way that this description adds up, a clear answer had reached me. I couldn't believe it at first but now I was certain.

"A zombie..?" I muttered out as the man had braced itself to bite me. It's been so long since I've talked, but who knew the first words I took out would be something about this..

"Wa..aaa..hhhhgggg"

Takashi's POV...

"Indeed" Saeko remarked, looking about on the binoculars, bearing a tone of certainty, "The situation is getting worse.." I can imagine the scene even without me looking. Zombies are either separated, coming in groups, leaving flesh and blood, out in the open. A disgusting sight to behold.

It was a cold and moonless night, we were lucky to have found shelter at nurse Suzuka's friend's house. Thanks to that, we can now find ease in our physical runs and mental minds about the horrible dangers, however, some of us had to surveil. Out in the open veranda where its safe, looking out, in a world where the supernaturals had resurfaced. The deadly horrors of the undead. Those peaceful days I once knew was now completely gone. Vanish from the normal and into the chaotic world of Blood and Guns. My friends and I are no ordinary high school students you normally see at any schools. Sure, were young and healthy but our minds are corrupted to only one thing. Imbued with extreme fears. The insights of the abnormality of the reality we ones knew off. We held weapons as if it was normal to carry it around. Guns, metal pipes, you name it. Thats right, at that moment, the majority of how corrupted, isolated and dangerous the place was. We are accustomed to survive this hell of a world.

"Damn this is awful" is what I could comment out from the scene, seeing another person get killed in the streets. Dead moans followed by the terrified screams of the unfortunate girl. Having the sudden rush out from the veranda, attempting to help somehow by using the shotgun I have. We gotta help her!

"Komuro!" Hirano called, shouting a whisper. I quickly turned around, my glare becoming dim and annoyed. He was in his observant like expression, holding on the another type of gun I've never knew off. Though to him, it was the perfect snipping equipment.

"What?!" I shoot a glare at HIrano, almost in a trance of annoyance. Due to the previous fears corrupting my stable mind. I wasn't in my clear mind, sure we are safe but the thought of seeing someone die wasn't in my list of memories.

"Are you gonna shoot them?" He continued.

"Well yeah!" I answered in an obvious tone, "we'll shoot-"

"Have you forgotten that they react to sound, Komuro-kun.." Saeko cuts me off then walks back inside the house as if she was inviting me in. I was reluctant however, it feels like she has more to say so I followed her back inside. Saeko turned off the lights, as I stoped and waited for her explanation to continue.

"The living will gather here once they notice the light and our figures. Naturally.." she paused, her piercing indigo gaze, looking at me, "we lack the ability to help those who are sill alive.." she finished, as my mind began to have reluctant thoughts. Till, an action surprised me out of my questioned thoughts.

"Look for yourself.." she offered the binoculars to me, as I looked at the said object "You must grow accustomed to this. Furthermore, this world has become a place where you cannot survive on chivalry alone.."

I looked to my side, holding the gun shakingly, gripping it tightly. Everything I see today wasn't normal though I found it reluctantly unbelievable. I have accepted her words. It holds the truth in them. And the fact that I survived it all, wasn't just the mare of asking for others help and hand but by sheer luck and strong courage. I alone survived it and that was by experience. True fact along with a point of view of what was like to fight the undead with only a metal bat to rely on. I took the memories into account and took the binoculars from Saeko. She left as I looked at the black item in my palms. What other mess will I spot this time? However, after some quick thought, I jeered out.

"I thought you were a little different, Busijima-sempai.." as my words aired out, she stopped midway from the door, then slowly turned herself around. Our eyes met and showed me a weak smile of hers.

"Do not get the wrong idea, Komura-kun. Whether you like it or not, I am merely stating the truth.." she didn't bother to turn as she had head towards the door, closing it behind her. Man, she's so mysterious in a way that I can't understand. But if it wasnt for her sudden accompany, we all couldn't have survive. Even with great luck, take note that one must have its own strength. And her strength isn't anything to compare with any gun shooters. I sighed and head back out on the veranda. Shortly after that, I spotted Hirano on the corner rails, trying to contain his pressured nose and lewd imaginations. I aired a haggard sigh. He couldn't help it. He just saw Saeko's butt, even I could have expect that since she's only wearing nothing but an apron but thats not what I should be thinking about now.

Attempting to look with the binoculars again, almost in a slight of overlooking around with nothing but the living deads, around in random corners, about seconds, I heard Hirano, whispering a yell.

"K-Komuro!" I heard Hirona stutter. I was in my wondered thoughts about his sudden call and I immediately took my eyes away from the binoculars.

"What is it-" But, once I did, I notice something white beside me. My eyes went wide, surprised to see such an appearance. Standing there on the rail edge, almost completely fearless about the stunt he was doing. White hair, tattered black t-shirt and messed up bloody grey shorts. I can clearly guess where he got the blood splatters from but what got our whole attention was the sight of his shackled chains, partially like a restraint of some sort. Let alone barefooted as well. Did he have to run wearing nothing on his feet?

"Sorry to trespass.." he coldly said, eyes baring no emotions for us to see and, as if frozen from shock, we have no idea what to say at his sudden appearance. How the hell did he get here?

Next Chapter: Luminous White

"Just how in the hell did you climb up here?!"

"Dude this is the third floor! How can a ladder be of any help?"

"Zombies are out to get her!"

"You! whats your name?!"

Bonus Chapter~️

Hirano: Are you gonna shoot?

Takashi: well yeah! We'll shoot-

Saeko: Have you forgotten that-

Kaneki: oh..thats one small ass you have there..

Everyone except for Kaneki: !!?! (Looking at the sudden white haired, who was supposed to climb the other way)

Hirano: I can welly accepted that Kaneki-kun~ (saluting with a nose bleed intact)

Saeko: (-/-") (feeling embarrassed)

Takashi: why are you here already?!

Kaneki: Um..was I supposed to come out a bit late?

Takashi: (face palmed) Yeah..you came in a wrong timing..


End file.
